As electronic devices become increasingly compact and lightweight, it becomes increasingly desirable to reduce the size of integrated circuit chip (IC chip) packages. In addition to reducing the size of IC chip packages, it is also desirable to simultaneously decrease the manufacturing cost of IC chip packages.